A May Victory
by tamara72
Summary: Beginning of a series of shorts and one-shots dealing with the next generation. 'Luv' timeline. Cannon characters. Story takes place May 2, 2000 at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_I have been working on some one-shots and short stories revolving the next generation. This will be based off of my 'Luv' universe. You don't need to read it to understand. Just note that Molly is the daughter of Percy and Penny, but Penny died when Molly was one._

May 2, 2000

Fleur, with the aide of Bill and Percy, stepped as gracefully as her huge belly would allow onto the Thestral drawn carriage.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay back at the inn and rest? You haven't felt well the last couple of days." Bill asked as Percy, Audrey and three and half year old Molly sat across from them.

"I am fine. As I told 'ou, Maman and Papa earlier, I refuze to mizz zee memorial. Ron, 'Arry and 'Ermione need all of our zuport." Fleur replied as she scooted toward Bill for more security on the bumpy ride. Her parents and sister had ridden in an earlier carriage with Bill and Percy's parents. They were all anxiously awaiting Fleur to give birth.

"You have Mummy Audrey here to help." Molly said. Even though Percy and Audrey were not to be married for a few weeks, Percy was already teaching Molly to call Audrey Mummy.

"Zat iz correct, Molly." Fleur smiled at the child.

"Daddy said that Mummy will be there to take care of you when Uncle Bill faints." Molly declared.

"That's right. Cause all though Uncle Bill looks wolfish, he is really a puppy dog." Percy said and everyone but Bill laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was pacing nervously beside the stage as he saw the last of his family arrive. Xenophilius Lovegood had asked several people to write articles as tribute to those who had fought for their freedom against Voldermort and his followers. At Luna and Hermione's urging, Ron had written a letter to Fred. Ron hadn't shown anyone the letter before he delivered it to Xenophilius, not even Hermione. But, Xenophilius had been so touched by Ron's tribute that he had shown the letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had asked Ron to read it at the memorial.

"Uncle Ron!" Little Molly called out as she came barreling toward him. Ron bent down and swept her up into his arms.

"How's my favorite godchild?" He asked the little girl.

Molly giggled in response and hugged him.

"Can I sit with you?" Molly asked.

"I wish you could, but I have to sit on the stage with Harry, Aunt Hermione and your Grandpa King." Ron responded. "You can sit with me at the dinner afterwards, okay?" He asked at her disappointed look.

She instantly cheered and nodded happily.

"You had better head back to your dad and mum. This thing should start soon." Ron said as he set her on her feet.

She gave him a sloppy kiss then Ron watched her as she ran back her father.

"Kingsley says it is time." Hermione said as she and Harry joined him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was sitting next to Fleur watching as Percy and his brothers were entertained by little Molly when she heard her give a small gasp of pain.

"Fleur, are you okay?" Audrey asked.

"I zink I 'ad a contraction." Fleur said.

"We should tell Bill." Audrey said.

"No." Fleur stated quietly, but forcefully, "Zee 'ealers said it could be a while even after it stars. We will tell 'im after Ron'z speech. Ron will be more nervous if any of hiz family leave before 'e speakz."

"Ron will understand when we tell him." Audrey whispered back.

"No. Bill haz said 'ow important zat zee family support Ron today iz." Fleur said.

"Okay. I need to say something to my father then, I will sit next to you and you can squeeze my hand when you have more contractions." Audrey said.

"Zank 'ou." Fleur said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione waved hello to Audrey as she had passed them after speaking to her father. Hermione sat on the stage between Harry and Ron. She knew how nervous her husband was, by the tight grip he had on her hand.

She turned her attention to Kingsley Shacklebolt as he stood at the podium.

"Thank you all for attending to day. Two years ago today, we all, led by three teenagers, fought for our freedom against Voldermort, and won. I am quite proud of the ground we have made in the last two years at rebuilding our world, as well as improving it for all magical being to be treated with more acceptance and respect. I for one can state that one of the most intelligent person I have ever met is a twenty-year old Muggle-born witch." Kingsley turned to smile at Hermione, who blushed. "And Harry has told me that one to the bravest being he ever met, was a free elf named Dobby. I wish that my friends Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were here to see the progress we have made. I am proud that we as a community can provided the better life that they dreamed of for their son." He smiled down at where two-year-old Teddy sat on the ground at his grandmother's feet coloring. "Today we pay tribute to all who fought Voldermort for many, many years. We also remember those who sacrificed their lives for the dream of a better, safer future."

"I am very honored to introduce a young friend of mine. He is a true hero who bravely joined the battle against Voldermort at the age of eleven. He will be reading a article he wrote for The Quibbler. The article, a letter to his brother, Fred Weasley, will be in this evening issue along with articles written by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor Minerva McGonagall, myself, and many others. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present Ron Weasley."

With a little prompting from Hermione, Ron stood up. He had thought that Harry was supposed to speak first, but he must missed the change. With the parchment clutched in his hands he walked over to the podium, trying to not look at anyone in the audience. He did glance up and saw his family smiling at him and relaxed a little.

"When Mr. Lovegood asked me to write something for the memorial issue of The Quibbler, I wasn't going to do it first. As my wife and most of the professors at Hogwarts can tell, I'm not much of a writer. But with the encouragement of my wife and inspiration from Luna Lovegood, who said 'isn't their anyone you would like to say something to?' I thought of my brother, Fred, who died here at Hogwarts the night of the Battle of Hogwarts." Ron began spoke then looked down at the parchment and began to read.

"Dear Fred. It's hard to believe that it has been two years since you left us. It's funny I can still remember every detail of that day so clearly. I see you and Percy fighting side by side. I hear Percy's joke, and just as you laugh the was buries us all. I remembering being stunned and the anger as I hear Percy sobbing next to me as he tries to get you to wake up, but you don't. But even still there are moments when something in my life happens and I forget that I can't just floo you, and it hits me hard.

Your death has changed us all in different ways. Mum and Dad miss you. As you will know, Mum sadness is very out there for all to see, and while Dad is more quiet with his emotions, we all know how much it hurts him that you are no longer here. Bill has become even more the protective older brother, I especially see it with Percy and me. I think it is because everyone is always watching out for Mum and George, that Bill wants to make sure that Percy and I are not forgotten, since we where with you that day. It's strange, because I strived for so long to not be the one overlooked, afraid I was the forgotten child, and now there are times that I wish Bill would forget, because he came be a bit too much at times. But I love him for it, too.

Charlie is still in Romania but he manages to make it home a little more often. It may help that there are so many events happening with in our family. Charlie was very angry for a while. I think he felt guilty that he wasn't there to protect you, because he didn't arrive until after you died. Percy still feels guilty, too. You were his little brother and he couldn't protect you. I think that also was why Charlie was angry at Percy for a while. They were the big brothers, and it was their responsibility to protect the younger ones. I think Charlie forgot, that even if Percy had been able to do something, you wouldn't have listened to him anyway. You never listened to Percy. Bill was afraid that Percy would go off the deep end with guilt for not only your death but the fight with Dad and the estrangement, but I think his daughter keeps him sane. She kept us all sane.

Percy has the most beautiful little girl, and Harry says I'm a little prejudice because she's my goddaughter, but I don't care. I think she saved our family in many ways. Little Molly has us all wrapped around her finger, and for a long time she was the only one who could get George to smile or even laugh. Her presence also explained a lot of why Percy didn't return to the family sooner then he did. He needed to protect Molly and Penny, his muggle-born wife. When Penny was killed, he had to take care of Molly. He did do some amazing stuff, acting as a spy for Kingsley. He's met a new woman, his boss's daughter. They are getting married fairly soon, I know he wishes you could be there. I know Percy wishes that Uncle Fred was more than stories to Molly. Bill is beginning to realize what Percy means as Fleur is expecting their first child any day now.

George is so much different now. He is still keeping your dream alive, but his laughter is much less frequent. Without you at his side, it is like a piece of his heart died as well. I guess a little piece of all of us died, but you were more then just a brother to him. You were his best friend. No one will ever fill the void you left in him. He was grateful that you died laughing, said it was fitting that the brother with the worst sense of humor gave you your last laugh. I think he wishes he was there to witness it. In a way I'm glad he didn't.

After it happened, I know Percy and I were so angry. Percy went chasing after more Death Eaters to confront, and I tried to follow him, but Hermione held onto me to stop me. We had to finish our task. It was probably lucky that she did stop me, because in my anger, I would have most likely gotten myself killed. That is why I am grateful that George didn't witness your death. I am afraid he would have gotten himself killed too, and I don't think I or anyone else could have handled losing both of you that night. Mrs. Tonks amazes me, because she lost so much and keeps going on.

George did marry Angelina last year. Everyone seemed surprised, but she is very good for him. I think a lot of people commented, if not to George, at least to Angelina about the fact that she had at one time went on a date with you, because I had stopped by to ask a favor of Angelina about a month after the had eloped, and she just sorted of blew up at me. Telling me that George was no replacement for you, and that she had been in love with him for long time. Apparently that while George seems to be public with most areas of his life, his very protective and private with his love life. She was quite embarrassed when I told her I had just stopped by to ask her to be a mediator between Hermione and Mum and Ginny as they plan the wedding. Mum and Ginny had forgotten that it was my and Hermione's wedding and were taking over as only they can.

Yeah, I'm married to Hermione. It took us a while to get our act together, but once we did, it was solid. We still argue, but it's more our way of communicating, then real fighting. She kissed me the night of the battle. She just sort of launched herself at me, but it was the best moment of my life. It's hard to believe that the worst moment would occur only a short while later. I really missed you that day, but George got me properly freaked out before the ceremony for the both of you. You would have been proud of him.

Ginny is playing the Harpies as chaser. We almost lost her that night, too. A killing curse from Bellatrix Lestrange missed her by inches. Then Mum ended up taking on Bellatrix and won. Ginny is also dating Harry again. Harry is trying his best to get used to living his life without the cloud of Voldermort over his head. Ginny is trying hard to be patient, but she really never been all that good at that. I think they will make it though. He really does lover her.

Fred, I miss you so very much. I never thought it would be you that would have been killed. I didn't think any of my family would. In the back of my mind, I never thought I would survive. I mean my luck was only going to last for so long. Believe me, being poisoned definitely helped me to see my own mortality, and I had faced so much danger in such a short time. Molly can give you and accurate count of how often I have been in the hospital. I was amazed that I made it through Auror training without going to the hospital once. Hermione says I have already filled my quota.

We all love you, Fred. We miss you everyday. You were a great brother and one of my heros. Now you are a hero to many. I hope you are having the time of you life up in heaven. I know you have sought out Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon and the Marauders. I wish you were here with us. We miss you everyday.

Love,

Ron"

Bill wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched his baby brother retake his seat. Her heard Audrey whisper something to Fleur, but didn't pay any attention to it as Kingsley moved to take the podium again.

"Bill." He heard Fleur whisper.

"Hmm?" He asked half turning his attention to her.

"We are going to have a baby today." Fleur whispered.

"What?" Bill asked turning his full attention to her.

"I'm in labor." Fleur whispered again.

"What!!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_A/N - I had planned to post this chapter sooner than this, but my computer then my modem went haywire. I had a very bad electronic weekend. Please read and review. -tamara_

May 2, 2000 - part two

Charlie thought Bill was having a fit or something when stood up abruptly knocking his chair over and letting out that scream during the middle of the memorial service. Then he heard Kingsley say, "Madame Pomphrey, I believe Mr. Weasley could use your help."

"Are you sick?" Charlie asked rising next to Bill.

"Huh?" Bill asked looking dazed as he turned to face Charlie. Charlie looked past Bill to see that Audrey and Percy were kneeling in front a Fleur who seemed to be breathing rather hard. George was standing behind them with a wide-eyed Molly in his arms.

"Is Aunt Fleur having the baby now?" Molly asked.

"Fleur's in labor?" Charlie asked Bill.

"Huh?" Bill said still dazed.

Percy stood up, slapped Bill on the back of the head then knelt down again.

"Hey! What the bloody hell?" Bill barked coming out of his daze.

"Bill, Fleur needs your help, now." Audrey said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Bill said embarrassed as he sat back down next to Fleur taking her hand in his.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione joined the group.

"Uncle Bill funny." Molly informed him.

"Fleur is in labor and Bill is freaking out." George said with a smirk on his face.

"There won't be time to move her to St. Mungos. Percy and Bill can you help us get her to the hospital wing as fast as possible." Madame Pomphrey said.

"Ron, 'ou did a wonderful job wiz 'our speech." Fleur said breathlessly as Percy and Bill helped her to stand.

"Thanks." Ron said as he watched Bill and Percy help Fleur as Audrey, Madame Pomphrey and the Delacor's follow.

At Fleur insistence, the rest of the family stayed for the remainder of the memorial service. But as soon as Kingsley made his closing remarks, they, along with Harry, Andromeda and Teddy, headed to the hospital wing, while the rest of the attendees made their way to the celebration feast in the Great Hall.

"Any news?" their mother asked.

"None yet." Percy said. "How did the rest of the service go?"

"Fairly anticlimactic after you all left." Ron adjusted his sleeping niece in his arms.

"Other then when the kids raided the stage." George added.

"The kids what?" Percy asked.

"When Harry took the podium, Teddy called out for him and bolted for the stage before I could grab him." Andromeda explained.

"Then Molly saw that Teddy could go up there. She used Teddy's distraction to sneak up there on her own. I swear Percy, one minute she was sitting peacefully at my feet coloring, and the next I heard 'Uppy, Uncle Ron!' And she was standing in front of him with her hands out." George explained.

"Kingsley motioned for us to stay put, so Harry gave his speech with Teddy in his arms and Molly sitting contentedly on Ron's lap." Their mother added.

"The funniest part was when Teddy then Molly fell asleep during Harry's speech." George laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Harry declared eyeing the little boy who was still asleep, his head on Harry's shoulder. "I was nervous enough already without having to worry about not dropping Teddy."

"It was very sweet." Hermione mused running a hand through her sleeping niece's hair.

"So how much longer do you think it will be?" Charlie asked.

"Her contractions were coming along fairly quickly. Audrey said her hand was quite sore from all the squeezing Fleur did during your speech." Percy said.

"Why didn't she head to the hospital sooner?" Ron asked as he settled in a chair, readjusting Molly to a more comfortable position.

"Fleur wanted to hear your speech, so Audrey asked her father to make sure you gave yours fairly early in the service." Percy said.

"She did?" Ron asked.

"Of course she did." Percy said. "We were all very proud to see you up there. You did a beautiful job."

"Didn't he?" Hermione said kissing his cheek. Ron could feel his ears turning red as the rest of his family echoed their sentiments.

"Fred would have been very honored." George added somberly.

Ron nodded in return.

An hour later the family was still seated outside the hospital wing waiting. Molly and Teddy had awoken from their naps, and they were all nibbling on some of the food Kreacher and Winky had brought to them from the feast. Everyone had gotten a good laughed as both Molly and Teddy had hugged the elves after they delivered the food. Hermione was proud that they were teaching the next generation to treat the elves with such love and respect.

Percy watched as his mother, sister and elder brother took turns pacing outside the door. Bill nearly smacked Ginny in the face with the door when he burst out of the hospital wing.

"It's a girl! Fleur said for you all to come in now!" Bill exclaimed. His mother then Mrs. Delacor rushed over to hug him before entering the hospital wing.

Percy retrieved his daughter then joined his family around Fleur's hospital bed.

"'er name iz Victoire in 'onor of today. It means victory." Fleur said. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, zis is 'our family."

Percy lifted his daughter higher in his arms so she could better see the baby, then wrapped his arm around Audrey's waist. Watching Bill and Fleur with their daughter, Percy couldn't help but be misty eyed as he remembered his own little girl's birth with only Penny and her parents present.

"It's fitting somehow." George said, his arms wrapped around Angelina's waist holding her in front of him as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"This place and this date, where and when so many died, where we lost Fred. Here in this place we got a new special gift. Not a replacement, but a new hope." George said. "She is our victory."

The End

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more one shots and short-short stories about the next generation and their parents._


End file.
